


Life After Connor McDavid

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [40]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Awkward af, M/M, Unrequited Love, fuck buddies, fuck buddies to friends?, hockey players don't tend to follow covid restrictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Matty and Tyson finally find a quiet moment to hook up... or do they?
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid, matthew tkachuk/tyson barrie, past matthew tkachuk/connor mcdavid
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 47
Kudos: 108





	Life After Connor McDavid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only going to say this once: There will be no slut shaming of chucky or tyson here. Also don't get it into your heads that because Chucky and Tys have sex, that they are destined to fall in love. SEX IS FUN. DOING FUN THINGS WITH YOUR FRIENDS IS ALSO FUN. If you and your friends want to have sex with each other THEN THAT CAN BE FUN. That's not to say there is any shame in also only wanting to have sex with someone you are romantically involved with. But for the purposes of this fic, we will not be slut shaming either chucky or tyson :D

“Drink?” Tyson asks as he opens the door.

Matty snorts, “We both know why I’m here.” He smirks.

Tyson laughs, free and easy, sure he doesn’t know Matty particularly well, but his attitude is familiar and exceptionally Av-like. “I mean, we can just head upstairs if you want.”

Chucky kicks his shoes off, as Tyson closes the door behind him, and reaches out to grab Tyson by the waist, “How about a little kissing?” He asks, pulling Tyson flush against him.

“Oh definitely,” Tyson reaches up to wrap his arms around Matty’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

It’s their first off day, which honestly, is why Tyson had invited Matty up to stay the night before, because they’re both adults, and it’s frankly, the best way to relieve some tension. They’ve started to wake up sleepily, naked, intertwined and trading lazy kisses when Tyson’s doorbell goes.

He frowns and rolls over, “Probably just a parcel,” he says, it’s still early, and he can’t imagine any other reason why someone would be at his door. That’s why he only pulls on a pair of sweats and thunders down the stairs to open the door.

“Oh.” He says instantly, upon opening it, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Connor grins, holding up a bag full of food and gesturing to Leon beside him, “We brought stuff for breakfast.”

“Um, ok.” Tyson’s startled, he blames his good Canadian instincts as to why he steps aside to let Connor and Leon into the hallways, “I um, wasn’t…” he trails off, “Did we organise this?”

“No.” Leon says gently, “Connor just thought that since you’re new to the team, and you don’t really know anyone in the area…”

“We know you’re living alone,” Connor says, and it’s almost gentle, it’s caring, “And COVID makes everything difficult, we wouldn’t want you to be lonely.”

“Ok, awesome.” Tyson scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, “I just…” he glances towards the stairs, suddenly wondering how to broach the subject.

“Oh my god,” Connor grins, suddenly taking in Tyson’s appearance, his lack of a shirt, and probably the hickey on his neck, “You’re not alone at all are you…”

“Uh, no…” Tyson starts, feeling his face flush bright red, and then, to his horror, he hears a voice from the top of the stairs.

“Tys? You ok?”

Tyson winces, he can’t hide that, and the footsteps on the stairs mean that Matty is clearly walking down the stairs.

“Uh yeah,” he stares straight at Matty, hoping the awkwardness shows on his face only to Matty and not to Connor and Leon, “Davo and Drai just popped by.”

Matty snorts, “Hey,” he grins, as he rounds the corner down the stairs, he’s also wearing no shirt, his curly hair a mess, but he’s grinning and leaning against the bannister like he doesn’t have a care in the world.

“You… you’re…” Connor stammers staring up at him, “You’re in Edmonton.”

“Yeah,” Tyson answers for him, “Chuck and I both had off days and figured…”

Connor isn’t even listening to him, he’s still staring up the stairs at Matty, “You never come to Edmonton.” He says, a quiet note of accusation in his voice, “You said it’s too far.”

Matty just shrugs, “Maybe,” he lets his cool gaze rake over Connor, it’s obvious and painful to watch, “You just weren’t worth coming to Edmonton for.”

Tyson’s got a hand out in the centre of Leon’s chest before he’s even registered that he’s moving, “Please don’t fight in my house.” He says quickly.

“Are you two dating?” Connor asks, shock in his voice.

“What?” Tyson laughs, “No. Definitely not.”

“You know I don’t date Davo.” Chucky says in agreement.

Connor’s frowning now, “But…” he can’t stop staring at Matty, “But you’re here, in Edmonton.” And then, even quieter he adds, “You never came to Edmonton for me.”

“You know what.” Tyson grins, “I’m gonna go make coffee, Drat, you want some coffee? Let’s leave these two to…” he waves a hand, because he’s not even sure what he’s leaving them to… but he sure as fuck doesn’t want to be in the room anymore.

Leon growls a little as Tyson drags him, literally grabs him by the wrist and drags him, to the kitchen, but he goes regardless, so some part of him must recognise that the only way out is through.

\--

As soon as they’re alone, Matty sits down on the stairs, scraping his hands through his too short hair, “Sorry,” he winces, “You weren’t supposed to find out.”

Connor rolls his eyes and walks over to sit down on the step beside him, “I’m not mad you’re hooking up with Brutes.” He says nudging Matty’s bare shoulder with his own, “It’s just…” he sighs, “Was I really that awful?”

“Fuck,” Matty groans, “No, Con, Christ no.” he reaches out to put a soft hand on Connor’s knee, “I…” he sighs, taking a deep breath to steady himself, “I didn’t want to come to Edmonton for you because I already gave you so much, and you gave me so little,” he risks a quick glance at Connor, “It felt like splitting the travel was the least you could do.”

Connor’s frowning again, “What do you mean? I ‘gave you so little’.”

Matty shakes his head, although mostly at himself, “I mean, that it was clear from day one that I was playing second fiddle to Drai, and…” he bites his lip, “And I was trying desperately not to get too invested.” He can’t help the bitter chuckle that passes his lips

“Oh.” Connor’s quiet, and for a moment there’s stillness between them, before he asks, “Did you? Get invested?”

Matty nods, he can feel the tears stinging his lower lashes, he bites his lips because he’ll be damned before he lets Connor Mc-fucking-David get the better of him.

Connor nods in agreement, and then, voice barely above a whisper asks, “Are you still?”

Matty screws his eyes tight shut, as if closing them hard enough will stop the tears, and gives a half hearted shrug. “Less than I was.” He admits. “Look,” he knocks his head softly against Connor’s, “It’s not…” again, another breath to steady himself, to try and will back the tears and keep the tremors from his voice, “I’m getting over you a little bit more every day.”

“I didn’t know.” Connor says simply, and he reaches out to take Matty’s hand in his, slipping their fingers together, “I really didn’t know.”

Matty can’t help but laugh a little, bitter and low, “You weren’t supposed to know.”

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

Matty nods, risking a quiet grin, “Yeah,” he squeezes Connor’s hand, “But then Drai happened and honestly…” he glances towards the kitchen where Leon is, “Never tell him I said this, but you two are so right for each other.”

“I’m sorry.” Connor says eventually, “Like, I really am.”

“I know.” Matty says with a sigh, “I know you are Con, and honestly, you don’t have anything to be sorry for. We both agreed from the start that it was a hook-up only, and I went and caught feelings.” He nudges Connor’s shoulder with his own, “That isn’t on you, that’s on me.”

Connor wraps his arm around Matty’s shoulders and pulls him close. “Oh Matt,” he says quietly.

“Told you.” Matty says again, “Not on you.”

For a moment, they sit there, Connor’s arms around his shoulders, their heads leant against each other, and it’s almost like they’ve gone back two years in time, Matty’s never felt this with relaxed with anyone else since Connor.

“Coffee?” Tyson appears at the bottom of the stairs, and Matty’s eyes snap open, he hadn’t even realised he had shut them.

“Yeah.” He nods, taking a breath.

“How about,” Tyson turns to Connor, “You go and reassure Drai, who definitely wants to punch Matty right now, and Matty and I will go upstairs and put some proper clothes on.”

Connor grins at him, “Good plan.” He agrees, standing up, his hand trailing across the back of Matty’s shoulder’s as he does. His hand lingers on Matty’s shoulder, squeezing gently, like he almost doesn’t want to let go.

Matty stands, shrugging Connor’s hand off his shoulder with a wry smile, because as always, it’s him that has to be the one to pull away between the two of them, even though he’s the one who really doesn’t want to.

As soon as he’s back in Tyson’s bedroom, he takes a moment to breath, it feels like there’s a tight band around his chest, and the tears are still stinging in the back of his eyes. Then there are arms sliding around his waist, a warm presence against his back.

“You ok?” Tyson asks gently.

Matty laughs, and shakes his head, “No,” he answers honestly, “But I will be.” He grins over his shoulder at Tyson.

Tyson’s hand comes up to cup Matty’s cheek, turning him gently until they’re facing each other, “I hadn’t realised you and Connor were ever…”

“We weren’t.” Matty interrupts him, “We were only ever hooking up.”

Tyson laughs, “But let me guess, you wanted more, and then he found the person in this universe that’s perfect for him.” He rests his forehead against Matty’s shoulder, “I know how that feels.”

Matty cups his chin, tilting his face up towards him and just raises an eyebrow in question.

“Oh come on.” Tyson grins at him, “Anyone with eyes could see how hung up on Gabe I used to be.”

“But not anymore?” Matty needs to ask, needs to know if there’s hope for him after this.

“I mean,” Tyson shrugs, “I’m always gonna have the worlds biggest soft spot for him, but no, I don’t think I’m in love with him anymore.”

“So there’s hope then.” Matty gives a wry little grin, “Life after Connor McDavid.”

“If I can do it,” Tyson’s arms tighten a little around Matty’s waist, “You can do it.” He pauses for a moment before asking, “You want me to tell them to fuck off?”

“Nah,” Matty wrinkles his nose, “I’ll get out all of my frustrations winding up Drai, and then when we’ve had breakfast you can take me back to bed, and I’ll get some other frustrations out.”

Tyson laughs, bright and clear, before tilting his head up to capture Matty’s lips in a kiss, “Best get dressed then.” He tells him, slapping him once on the ass before letting him go.

\--

Connor doesn’t talk about it until they’re back in the car, driving back to theirs.

“Fucking Tkachuk.” Leon swears, as soon as they’re out of Tyson’s driveway.

Connor’s quiet for a moment, and then he asks, “Did you know he loved me?”

Leon glances at him, just for a moment, before he sets his gaze back on the road, “He did?”

“I broke his heart.” Connor says sadly.

“Good.” Leon snarls.

“Leo.” Connor admonishes, “Don’t be like that.”

“I don’t see why he has to spend all of his life trying to piss you off.” Leon waves his hand, “I don’t need him to be nice, but would it kill him to not be irritating?”

“Yes.” Connor answers simply, “I kind of think it would.”

Leon frowns.

“I mean it Leo, I broke his heart. He’s literally heartbroken over me, cut him some slack.”

“If he loved you he’d be nice to you.” Leon counters.

“He is.” Connor points out, “He’s just not nice about you.”

“Because I stole you?” Leon smirks a little.

“You didn’t steal me,” Connor lets his hand rest on Leon’s knee, “I was always yours.” He leans across the centre console, his head resting against Leon’s shoulder. “Always.”

“Good.” Leon says decisively, and then, a little quieter, “He’s really fucked up over you?”

“Yeah.” Connor says with a quiet sigh, “Yeah I think he is.”

\--

“So,” Tyson says, pulling Matty back into his bedroom, “Getting over teammates 101.”

“Connor isn’t my teammate.” Matty corrects.

Tyson rolls his eyes, “Fine, getting over some random hockey player 101.” He pushes Matty to sitting down on the bed, “Look, do you want my help with this or not Chucky?”

“I do.” Matty sighs, reaching out for Tyson, “Sorry, I’m cranky because I hate watching them be perfect together.”

“I get it.” Tyson steps easily into his arms, Matty’s hands settling on his waist, “Trust me, I really do.”

“So?” Matty grins up at him, his usual bright smile a little tired, “What’s step one?”

“Step one,” Tyson sighs, “Is admitting to yourself that you’re never going to be completely over him.”

Matty frowns and pouts a little.

“I know,” Tyson can’t resist brushing his thumb across Matty’s pouting lower lip, “But I’ve come to accept the fact that I’ll always have a bit of a soft spot for Gabe, and that’s ok, because I’m not head over heels for him anymore.”

“I’m not…” Matty starts to protest, clearly wanting to object to the implication that he’s head over heels for Connor, and then realising that he can’t argue it, “I don’t want to feel like this forever.”

“And you won’t.” Tyson promises him, reaching to run a hand through Matty’s short hair, “Step two should be growing out your hair by the way.”

Matty frowns, “How the fuck is that going to help?”

“It won’t,” Tyson laughs, giving Matty a gentle tug on the short curls are there, “But you look hella cute when the curls are long.”

Matty shakes his head a little, but he doesn’t object, “Can step three be having sex with his hot teammate just to wind him up?”

“Ouch,” Tyson winces, “Is that why we’re doing this?”

“Shit! No!” Matty protests quickly, “Like, we’re doing this because you’re cute, pissing off Connor is just a bonus.” He pauses for a moment before adding, “But if it’s actually pissing him off we should probably stop, because I don’t want to jeopardise your relationship with your captain.”

“You’re ok Tkachuk,” Tyson tells him softly, before giving in and climbing onto the bed, pulling Matty down so they’re face to face, “And it’s not technically part of the ‘getting over Connor’ process, I’m pretty sure you’ve worked out by now that sex with random guys doesn’t do that…” he reaches out and presses a soft kiss to Matty’s lips, “But there’s no reason we can’t do it anyway.”

“Awesome.” Matty pulls Tyson into his space, “How about you distract me before you teach me step three then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come @ me on tumblr [@princesstillyenna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesstillyenna)


End file.
